Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Barbeques have become extremely popular worldwide, and offer an excellent way for people to cook while enjoying the outdoors. While the interest remains in portable barbeques for picnics and camping, more and more people are using larger fixed barbeques in their homes. Not only does this facilitate more enjoyment of their outdoor entertaining areas, it also helps to keep cooking odours and any associated mess away from the inside kitchen.
While over the years a wide range of different barbeques have evolved, with extensive variations and combinations of additional features including cooking hoods, storage cabinets, preparation surfaces, wok burners and the like, most have as the main feature a primary heated cooking surface. The majority of these have access from only one side and are designed to accommodate one or two people acting as the designated cooks or chefs during the cooking process. Furthermore, most barbeques are designed for location against a wall out of the way, and are usually very utilitarian in their design.
More recently there has been a surge in the interest and use of fire pits, in a wide variety of shapes and forms, as a centre piece for people to gather around and keep warm when socialising, particularly at night. These fire pits are powered by a range of different fuels including wood and gas, and, in addition to providing heat and light, can contribute a resort like atmosphere and charm to an entertainment area. However, in homes and establishments with limited space they represent yet another article to locate and store when not in regular use.